Under My Skin
by DSCWin
Summary: A shapeshifter is loose in St. Louis. Dean, Sam and Christina race to help a friend from Stanford whose brother is charged of murdering his girlfriend Emily. Set in the Episode marked "Skin" of season 1. Rated M for blood, nasty stuff and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on the episode marked "Skin" of season 1. There will be spoilers if you're not familiar with Supernatural and with that I'm sorry. I don't own the rights of Supernatural this is purely for entertainment only. Characters in this story do not belong to me, except for Christina. Please comment and Enjoy.**

Chapter one

 **Sam's POV**

I sat in the front seat of Dean's '67 Chevy Impala searching through my emails on my pocket computer. Mostly friends and mostly junk. But I kept scanning. I glanced up seeing Christina smiling and talking excitedly towards a boy with a slick hair cut and narrow eyes. She blushed he reached out and pulled something from her hair. Her giggle was loud as she played with the ground with her foot and then it happened that made my insides burn with anger. The boy she obviously barely knew leaned down and kissed her.

Dean was there in a flash wrapping a protective arm around her. Although I knew he still had his doubts that Christina was our sister, he still took his role as big brother seriously. The boy seemed threatened by Dean's bulky stature but so did I sometimes. The boy waved goodbye and disappeared back into the store. Dean walked Christina back to the car.

"It was nothing." She squealed handing Dean a bag of snacks. "It was a kiss and I liked it. What's wrong with that?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you accepting the fact I'm your sister and you want what's best for me?"

"No." Dean said with a moment of hesitation. "I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all. I know that move."

"Of course you do." Christina said walking towards my open door and handed me a few things I'd ask for while Dean was filling up the car.

"Thanks." I said and went back to reading my emails. I saw her peering over my shoulder and tapped my shoulder.

"It's Becky!" She said with a smile pointing to a name at the top of my email list. "I wonder how she's doing?"

I pressed my stylus over the name and her email popped up. Both Christina and I read the email silently our mouths dropping in sync. "Zach's been arrested for Murder?" I said unconvinced.

"That's impossible!" Christina wailed covered her mouth and read a few more lines before saying, "He killed his girlfriend but that's...not like him. He'd never hurt her."

"Dean, we got to head to St. Louis." I said as Christina jumped in the back and slammed her door shut.

"That's in the direction we just came from." Dean whined placing the gas pump back on it's hinges.

"We got to check this out. It could be a case." I said shooting Dean my puppy eyes at him. I saw him ignore me for a second then looked up from screwing the cap on his tank.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Dean said walking over to his door and slid inside. "So St. Louis?" he asked before starting the car. I nodded and he looked back at Christina who was nodding too. "God I hate having it being two against one. Alright fine we'll go to St. Louis." Both Christina and I shot a winning smile at each other and I closed my door. Dean grumbled as we screamed out of the parking lot leaving the gas station behind us as we drove to St. Louis.

~U.M.S~

"That's her place right there." I said pointing to a building third form the corner. Dean glided his car next to the curb and we walked up the steps and I knocked on the door. There was a few hurried steps before the door swung open revealing a woman with long blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sammy Winchester." She said with a smile throwing her arms around my neck.

"It's Sam actually." I said with a smile. She looked past me and at Christina and smiled.

"Christina!" She screamed and again she threw her arms around Christina who did the same. "Long time to see!"

"How you doing Becky? Or is it Rebecca?" Christina asked her eyes sparkling.

"Call me Rebecca." Rebecca said with a smile. We walked inside to see walls covered in pictures of school. "Sam, what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be at school."

"Taking a few months off." I said forcing a smile. She smiled back understanding that me being vague was code for _I don't want to talk about it._

"And you're traveling with him and his brother now? What are you married to one of them?" Rebecca asked Christina who blushed and quickly shook her head.

"No, uh..." She let out a giggle before clearing her throat. "They're my brothers." She was smiling and Rebecca looked over at me then at Dean who cleared his throat trying to move things along. I knew he didn't like to stay in one place too long with small talk. He wanted to get down to business. He wanted to keep moving.

"You're..." Rebecca let out a small laugh and shrugged. "I guess you won't be getting that kiss from Sam anytime soon." I felt my cheeks go red as I turned and saw Christina trying to look away but her cheeks too turned dark red. "You guys want a beer?" We all nodded and she lead us to the kitchen pulling out four beers.

"Hey I remember this night," Christina said pulling a picture from the wall. Four people stared back at her as she smiled. "Your brother was always the cute one." She said and dropped the picture on the counter and we all stared at it.

"So is that why you're here. To tell me that my brother didn't do this too?" Rebecca sounded hopeful.

"We know Zach could never hurt a fly," I said watching Rebecca's eyes dart back and forth between me and my siblings. "In fact, my brother Dean, he's a cop. We brought him here to help find clues that your brother didn't kill his girlfriend." A spark of hope washed over Rebecca's face as she looked up at us.

"You really would do that for me?" She asked and I nodded. _I'd do anything for my friends._

 **End of Sam's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be very rushed and corny and I appologize. I have a lot on my mind. But please enjoy this chapter. Comment and follow me if you want to read more of my books. Again I don't own any rights to supernatural only the rights and life of Christina Winchester. Thanks for your time and enjoy the second chapter of Under My Skin.**

 **Dean's POV**

 _Why were we doing this?_ I had thought as we drove my car and parked it in front of another cookie-cutter cluster of apartments. _I really hate the same old thing._ I grumbled to myself as Sam, Christina, Rebecca and I walked the short distance towards the door, nearly jumping at the sight of a dog jumping at the fence next door barking, biting and growling at us.

"He used to be the sweetest dog," Rebecca said her eyes falling as we walked towards the door of her brother's apartment. "It all changed that night when..." She fell silent. I couldn't blame her. She was upset about her brother committing a crime like that. I looked at Christina and Sam who were either placing a hand on her shoulder for reassurance or a small hug.

I rolled my eyes. I never liked the whole chick flick moment as I took the stairs. There was still some caution police tape, taped to the door as I knelt down and unlocked the locks with relative ease. I was glad I had learned this stuff and picked it up quickly when I was younger. I was missing dad more and more as I thought back at what he taught Sam and I.

"Are you sure this will help my brother out?" Rebecca asked as she all walked inside the closed crime scene to see nothing but a mess. Blood and broken dishes littered the floor.

"Don't worry," Sam said behind me as I carefully took out my EMF detector. It buzzed slightly as I walked through the house careful not to step in any of the evidence. _How long are they going to lie to her about, that I'm not a cop?_ I asked myself when the detector died off once I left the living room.

"Where was Zach when all of this happened?" I asked trying to convince the role of cop as I returned to the kitchen.

"He was with me until way after midnight" Rebecca said with a sad smile as she remembered. "Police said Emily was killed around that time. There was no way he could have done it, unless he could be in two places at once." I looked up at Sam and Christina who both exchanged an unspoken idea.

"Miss Warren," I said falling back into my cop role with a reassuring smile. "I'm going to go talk with the officers in charge with this case and tell them what I found out." I smiled and I saw Rebecca nod warily at me.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~U.M.S.~

 **Sam's POV**

I was reviewing the police footage at our hotel room when I heard someone pounding on the door. Dean and Christina both dropped what they were doing and I walked cautiously and opened up the door. Rebecca was standing there her blue eyes blazing with anger. I felt my stomach twist as I welcomed her in. She was glaring at all three of us.

"You lied to me!" She screamed. "You said your brother was a cop! I let you in a closed crime scene. You may have lost me my brother's case!"

"Rebecca calm down alright." I said reaching out to grab her shoulders. She just slapped at them. Her eyes were furious. "I'm sorry I lied but we couldn't tell you the truth. You would never believe us." I saw Christina's face paled. Her mouth opened with a grimace. Something in her face told me I said something terribly wrong.

"You calling me an idiot, Sam?" Rebecca spat taking a step towards me. I shook my head in defense. She sent her opened hand across my face sending a burning pain ripping through my left cheek. I had worse hits in my life so I didn't even tear up. "Just leave me alone Sam." She said walking towards the door her blonde hair moving side to side. "Thanks for your help." And she left slamming the door behind her. Christina stood up and followed after her.

 **End of Sam's POV**

~U.M.S.~

 **Christina's POV**

"Rebecca!" I screamed as I stumbled down the stairs after her. "Rebecca wait up." She stopped so suddenly that I nearly ran into her. I let out a small cough before looking her into the eyes. "Listen I'm sorry my brother's and I lied to you. We just didn't think you could handle the truth."

"But I thought I could trust you in helping with my brother's case. But instead, you just signed his life sentence." She turned to walk away and I grabbed her wrist gently and turned her around. My hazel eyes staring into hers.

"Becky." I said softly still holding on her wrists. "We are trying to help. We all know Zach didn't do this." I was searching in her eyes as I spoke. I saw she was hurt that Sam and I had lied to her and I got that. But I saw she was still hopeful that we could find out who framed her brother. "I know that my relationship with Zach didn't go smoothly. But from what I remembered he was the sweetest kindest guy who was afraid to even kill a fly." She let out a chuckle. _Victory I got her to smile._ I thought. "Why don't we go back to your place and we'll just talk, girl to girl."

She nodded and we walked out of the hotel lobby and towards her car. I quickly sent my brother's a text saying I was heading over to Rebecca's house.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Just Christina. If I'm getting things wrong I'm sorry about that too. This book is a complete work of fiction and should be taken as such. But please enjoy and comment. Thank you.**

 **Sam's POV**

Dean and I walked down the street the next day in the late afternoon heat. Since Christina stayed over at Rebecca's it was just us brothers. Though Dean acted as though a life without her was better for us, I could tell he felt alone, made him feel there was something missing, besides the fact dad was still out there somewhere.

"Heard you sniffling last night." I said nudging him in the shoulder. "Missed Christina?"

"Shut up." He mumbled. "My nose was runny."

"Sure it was." I smiled. I couldn't believe how normal I felt around my brother. I thought my life was better at Stanford but being with Dean and back on the road I felt put together. An ambulance rushed passed us a few minutes ago followed by two to three police squad cars zoomed after it. Looking at each other Dean and I ran after it and stopped behind a crowd of people. "What happened?" I asked as we peered over the crowd's heads. I didn't have problem since I towered over most of the people there.

"Husband just killed his wife." The woman I had asked said her hand placed tenderly over her chest as the cops placed the husband in the back seat of the cop car. "He was so nice." She added softly. "Always saying hello. I guess you never know what's happening behind closed doors." I couldn't agree more. I looked at Dean who was trying to chat up a frisky blonde girl and rolled my eyes.

I left him alone and quietly walked through the back of the apartment building the cops were just at and searched through the trash. _Nothing,_ I thought with a sigh. _Just like back at Zach's._ That's when I noticed it on the ground in the shadow of two trash bins. It was pale with a rose colored back. As I bent down my insides twisted as I picked it up regretting it when I touched the slimy piece of skin with a human ear still attached.

"What you got- oh my god!" I heard Dean remarked as he stopped behind me and looked away covering his mouth. "Shape-shifter?" He asked and I nodded.

"Still fresh." I said and tossed it back on the ground. My hand still covered with slime and I didn't know where to wipe it off. I glanced at Dean who shook his head.

"You touch me I kill you." He said. I looked around and saw some newspapers and wiped my hand over the ink. "So what should do we do now?" Dean asked as I reluctantly wiped the rest of my hand on my shirt.

"Try and find out where this thing is." I said as we walked back towards the busy street. That's when we both spotted him. The same guy that was being dragged to the back of the cop car. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. "Found him." I said and we both made a run for him. He saw us and bolted. Dean and I ran after him pushing people aside trying not to loose him. But as we rounded a corner he was gone. Vanished. No trace of him anywhere.

"Great!" Dean yelled as he paced around. I took in a deep breath trying really hard to keep my breath steady. "Where did that son of a bitch go?!" I shrugged.

"Well, we should go back to the car and grab some weapons to take care of this thing." I said standing up after I got my breathing under control. "Maybe even call Christy to see if she would help us. Three pairs of eyes are better then two."

"No," Dean said shaking his head as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand wiping away some sweat. "Let's just leave. Its hard enough to keep an eye on you. Let alone a girl." I chuckled seeing the idea flash again in Dean's green eyes. _He's really worried about her._ I thought and we walked back to the hotel.

 **End of Sam's POV**

~U.M.S.~

 **Christina's POV**

I leaned on the counter watching the small television, that sat on the counter next to the microwave, as the news came on. I felt my eyes fall as I read the closed captions since I had placed the television on mute so that I didn't disturb Rebecca. I had spent the entire night trying to calm her down and kept telling her that I was sorry I went along with Sam's and Dean's lie.

"Anything interesting on?" Rebecca asked me coming into the kitchen. I quickly turned off the television as it had luckily went to commercial.

"No, just watching the news." I said knowing that I could at least try and give her half truths. "Want me to make dinner?" I asked my eyes opening up to show that I was trying to be nice.

"Nah," she said grabbing the phone. "I was going to order a pizza." I shrugged. Even though I was tired of diners, fast food and pizza. There was knock on the door and I glanced over at the clock on the oven. It was nearly ten at night. I felt my insides twist uncomfortably as Rebecca set the phone back on the counter and walked into the hallway. I poked my head around the corner and saw Dean's face in the slightly open door. "What do you want?" Rebecca hissed.

"I thought I could take you up on that beer you promised." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. _Typical Dean._ I thought and relaxed a little. But I couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of my stomach as Rebecca and Dean arrived in the kitchen. He looked up at me and smiled. I gave him a smile back but then looked around.

"Where's Sam?" Rebecca asked handing Dean and me a beer before grabbing one for herself. "Did he make you come and clean up his mess?"

"Sam's begged me to not come actually. But I had to. I had to make things right." He opened up the bottle and we all walked into the living room. I leaned up against the wall while Dean and Rebecca sat on the couch. "Look what we did was wrong I know that. But I have something about your brother's case that I'm pretty sure it's gonna help him."

"And what's that?" Rebecca asked skeptically.

"You're brother was being framed by a Shape-shifter." I felt my mouth drop. _Dean openly admitting to the dark creatures of the night? This can't be Dean. There's no way Dean would openly admit things like that._

"Excuse me for a second." I said and set my bottle on the side table and stepped back into the kitchen. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Sam's number. It went to voice mail after the third ring. My insides turned cold as I tried Dean's number. I couldn't hear him answer it from the living room as I quietly walked over to the door frame and peered inside. He was still talking with Rebecca and still sipping his beer.

"Hi, you reached Dean. You know what to do." I hung up before I could leave a message. _Even if Dean is sitting there, he could acknowledge the fact his cellphone was ringing._ I thought as I watched Dean move in for a kiss I know wasn't going to happen.

"Get the hell out of here!" Rebecca screamed, I took a step in and that's when the Dean that we had allowed in the house attacked her. Grabbing her and throwing her to the floor. I leaped on his back my arm crushing his windpipe. He struggled in my grasp before throwing me across the room. I felt myself slipping into darkness when I hit the wall nearest the door.

~U.M.S.~

I was in a room tied up when I came to. Rebecca sat across from me also tied up and gagged. Blood fell down her face, dark splotches also littered across her face. We were captives in her house, taken hostage by a shape-shifter that looked like my brother Dean.

"I see that your friend has woken up." Dean's shape appeared from the doors that separated Rebecca's large bedroom to her hallway. I squirmed in my seat as I saw his eyes glow white. My stomach twisted. _Now I'm gonna die._ I thought as he walked over towards Rebecca and brought a knife close to her throat. _Now she's gonna die. And I'm the one that couldn't save her._ I jumped in my seat trying hard to break the bounds that tied me to the chair. "In a minute." The shape-shifter Dean said his eyes still glowing. "You're turn will happen soon enough."

That's when I heard it. I heard the soft padding of feet climbing up the steps and towards the room were Rebecca and I sat in. Someone had called the police. My heart was fluttering with fear as the shape-shifter Dean walked out of the room and disappeared. Three swat members arrived moments later. Me and Rebecca winced as they shone a light in our eyes.

"We got two hostages." I heard one of them say as they helped us out of our bounds. "Suspect still at large." Rebecca and I embraced each other as we heard screaming and gunshots in the room down the hall. I felt Rebecca lay her head on my shoulder as she whimpered from her injuries. _That Shape-shifter used my brother to get us._ I heard my head growl. _That bastard is going to pay._

 **End of Christina's POV**

U.M.S.~

 **Third Person POV**

The sewer system was home as the figure of Dean Winchester stumbled and grunted into the steam tearing off his bloodied shirt. Then his body twisted his bones popped. Muscles screamed as chunks of flesh fell to the ground in little heaps. The figure didn't look like Dean anymore. As his teeth and fingernails fell the ground. He let out a painful scream as he tore off the flesh. His body no longer fit and bulky as his last. He was scrawny and sickly. His hair not nicely chopped by it fell in tangles. The once green eyes fell to the ground with a sick plop, and was replaced by gray ones. No color no pupil just gray.

He was a monster. A monster that wished he was beautiful. A creature who's own mother stifled a scream as he was growing up. He felt like the Phantom. Hidden from society because he didn't match their appearances. Because of how he was born. Because of the hatred he felt as he looked at how the world saw him. He was a monster. But when he found out the ability to change who he was he felt powerful. He wanted to make the people pay. He wanted to make people fear themselves. He wanted to destroy the trust as he had gone through.

He stumbled into the area where he kept his two latest prizes. The man that he had once appeared to be and another one with shaggy brown hair. He was going to change again but needed to study them. Take their memories so he could move around without fear of being discovered. But as he turned the corner to where he kept them he let out an angry scream. They were gone.

~U.M.S.~

He stood there studying Rebecca as she walked down the street to her apartment the next afternoon. The other girl from last night was with her too. Which one did he want to choose? Which one did he want to be? Rebecca walked up the stairs and turned around before the other girl could go inside. She had said something to make the girl take a step back. Before long he watched as Rebecca disappeared inside. His other choice shook her head and knocked.

He watched with a hunter's gaze as Rebecca hesitantly let the girl inside. His choice would be Rebecca. She was a perfect choice. He just needed to get her alone. He licked his lips happy to finally find someone to make him feel more beautiful. He pulled his jacket closer around his neck pulling the hood over his deformed face. He walked back down the street a ways and pulled out a cellphone. He dialed a few numbers before hearing the phone answering on the other end.

"Hello?" Rebecca's voice was soft as if she had been crying. "Who is it?"

"Rebecca, it's me. Zach." A soft gasp came on the other end of phone. The shape-shifter smiled it was working. "I need help. Someone got me out and now I don't know where to go. Can you meet me in the alley just a few blocks away. Come alone. I don't want cops following you."

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly." Rebecca hung up, and the shifter smiled.

 **End of Third Person POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any supernatural rights. The only thing I own are Christina and a small handful of other characters that would be appearing in my stories. And that's what they are just stories. Purely for entertainment only. Please enjoy and comment below. Thanks.**

 **Christina's POV**

I watched as Rebecca returned home from a walk her head shaking sadly. I walked into the hallway and saw Rebecca sitting on the stairs her head resting on the wall. "Are you okay?" I asked sitting down next to her. She slowly shook her head as she leaned on my shoulder. "Okay, what happened?"

"Zach called," she whispered trying really hard not to cry. "He said someone had gotten him out of jail, but when I went to the place to meet him he was gone." She covered her face with her hands as she cried. "I'm an idiot!" She screamed tears dropping from in between her fingers.

"You're not an idiot, sweetie!" I said rubbing her back gently. "If you said Zach had gotten out he might had to run away. Saw a cop and got scared." Her crying slowed down. She looked up at me her eyes tear free.

"Thank you for that." She said her voice dark and hard. I looked at her confused before I felt something smack across my head. I fell into darkness again, but I saw something that made my stomach twist. Rebecca's eyes turning white. _Great,_ I thought before unconsciousness consumed me. _Twice by the same shape-shifter. Some hunter I am._

 **End of Christina's POV**

~U.M.S.~

 **Sam's POV**

I had just ran into Dean who was complaining at the pictures the cops had of him. "That looks nothing like me." He complained loudly in my ear. I rolled my eyes as we searched for the Impala. "Where did that freak hide you sweetheart?" He called out as if his car was a living person instead of a piece of metal with four wheels.

"Dean," I groaned rounding a corner and stopping him before the squad car I saw could spot him. "You need to be more careful." I said and allowed him to move after the car disappeared around the corner. The impala was sitting behind a fence and Dean rushed towards it throwing his arms against the bumper.

"Oh, hi there sweetheart." He breathed and gave a quick kiss on the trunk. "You look very fine." He said making me roll my eyes.

"Dean's it's just weird for a grown man to sweet talk a car." I groaned as I looked up. My heart dropped in the pit of my stomach. "Dean it's the cops!" I saw his once smiling face paled a he hesitated. "I'll distract them. They don't have anything on me. Just get that shape-shifter before it kills another victim." I waved my arms and jumped up and down the cops lights lit up and I ran. Glancing over my shoulder as I turned a corner away from Dean. The cop was following me. I smiled at my victory. I heard the Impala skid out of the alley way and it disappeared around a corner.

~U.M.S.~

Like I had told Dean, the cops had nothing on me. So I was released a few hours later and I decided to see how Rebecca and Christina were doing. As I arrived at Rebecca's house she had told me that Christina had left. I accepted the beer that Rebecca had offered and I stared at the fire burning in the fire place the darkness playing with my face. I stared at the flames before something broke across the back of my head and I fell to the floor. Unconsciousness came quickly I didn't have time to scream.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

 _Great,_ I thought as I climbed down the man hole cover down to the sewers where Sam and I had been about a day ago. _Not only do I have to come back down here in this stinking Hell Hole, but that damned shape-shifter was now parading in my body doing God knows what making me the bad guy._ I stopped and glanced up at the roof of the sewers my green eyes catching hanging pieces of flesh and slime. _Left over me._ I thought picking up a piece of what looked like my ear off on of the low hanging pipes and held in a gag. _Yummy._

I held my pistol in my hands ready to send silver bullets ringing through the body of the son of bitch when I saw something move behind some steam. My hunter instincts told me to fire, _Give it the Element of Surprise_ but my instincts were telling me to get closer to wait. It was a good thing I decided to listen to my instincts instead of my hunter one, Rebecca was struggling in some rope tied to the same wall Sam had been the last time I was in there. She was freaked. I couldn't blame her.

"Hey, it's okay." I said carefully cutting the ropes. "It's just me."

"I know." She said her eyes wild with fear. "I was jumped just a couple of hours ago and I blacked out after I saw that...thing change into me. Cripes. Christina's all alone there."

"I'm sure she can handle herself." I said as I helped her towards the exit. _She is a Winchester...I hope._

 **End of Dean's POV**

~U.M.S.~

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up feeling my head spinning with pain. I heard something move in the game room, I was now tied up in. I shot my eyes over towards the noise and felt anger flowing through me. Dean was dragging a limp form of Christina behind him. His eyes flashed white as he tossed her on the floor with a small grunt coming from her. It made me relax barely knowing she was alive. He turned to look at me and he smiled.

"Well," he said his voice matching my brother's perfectly. "How'd you do?" He mocked stepping over Christina and was now inches away from my face. "How does it feel to be tied up by your brother knowing he's going to be killing you in a matter of seconds."

"You're not my brother. You'll never be my brother."

"Why I am as close to your brother then the original. Maybe I'll stay in here just a bit longer. He's got some amazing qualities that the girls will love." He smiled as he pulled a knife from the cutting block and turned around the blade flashing in the moonlight. "But first I need to take care of a couple of loose ends." He took a step towards me his eyes flashing back to Dean's green ones before glancing to his left. Christina wasn't on the ground anymore. His eyes darted nervously around the room.

"Die you bastard!" I heard Christina scream as she leaped from behind the pool table and landed hard on his back making him drop the knife just inches from my foot. I looked back up and saw her being flung around still holding tightly around fake Dean's neck. She closed her fists and was pounding him hard in the head and he finally dropped. She kicked him a couple of times before grabbing the knife and cutting the rope that held me to the chair.

"Thanks." I breathed and pulled her behind me. She was in no position to fight a shape-shifter. "Had enough?" I asked as fake Dean slowly stood up his face twisted in a sneer.

"Not on your life." He spat and he charged after me. I felt myself flying through the air landing hard on the corner of the pool table. I let out a groan but jumped to my feet when I heard a scream. It wasn't Christina's scream, it was Rebecca's. I lifted my head and saw Dean holding a pistol at his shape-shifter self and glared. "Go ahead shoot you pussy." The fake Dean said with a smile. Dean hesitated. Just hesitated long enough for his evil twin tackled him sending his pistol sliding under the pool table and into my hand. I jumped up and fired five rounds into the shape-shifter's body without blinking. Silver bullets and blood covered the floor.

That's when we heard the cop sirens off in the distance. I looked over at Christina who nodded her bloody face managed to look happy as I glanced over at Dean who was ripping off his necklace off the dead shape-shifter. And for good measure kicked him in the side. I had to chuckle. _I guess he wasn't happy with him._ I thought as we ran towards the Impala. Rebecca stood at the her doorway waving at us before closing the door and we screamed away barely missing the cops as we rounded a quick corner.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. This is the last chapter for this story. Enjoy and comment.**

 **Christina's POV**

I glanced in the rear view mirror at my face. I winced as I touched a very tender cut above my right eye. I couldn't care less of how I looked. I sighed and looked down at my bloodied hands as we drove away from St. Louis. _Another shut and closed case_ I thought starting to feel the guilt that usually happened when I get myself hurt. I could feel Dean's stares at me as I glanced out the window. I looked back at him and I saw he had worry in his green eyes.

"You okay?" He asked his voice soft. I shrugged and looked back out the window. The soft snores from Sam made me chuckle. _How could Sam fall asleep so fast in a car?_ I thought then it hit me. He tried to save me. His energy was spent to save my life. _I'm a useless hunter._ I thought then I felt the car jerk towards the side and Dean shook Sam.

"What?" Sam asked wiping his mouth.

"Get in the back." I heard Dean say not roughly but brotherly. Sam looked back at me and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. He was in the back in a matter of seconds. "You in the front." He nodded in my direction and I nervously took a step outside. _What is he planning?_ I asked myself as I slid in the passenger seat. Seconds later we were speeding down the highway and Sam was out cold once again.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked glancing down at my legs nervously clenching my shirt. I heard a small chuckle besides me and I turned and saw him smiling at the road. But he shot me a glance.

"You're not in trouble." He said glancing at the highway signs as we drove passed them. "You just look like you need someone to talk to."

"Not really in the mood to talk sadly." I said staring out the window watching the darkened landscape rise and fell. "I'm a terrible hunter." I muttered to myself.

"You're not a terrible Hunter." Dean said. I was surprised that he actually heard me. "You got hurt on a case. Look and Sammy and I. Growing up, you would see us in the hospital every town we had a hunt."

"So me being taken out by the same shape-shifter isn't something to worry about?" I watched him shake his head. He let out a small chuckle.

"You should have seen me on my first case." He said his eyes darting over his shoulder as he pulled into another lane. "I fell for a ghost's trick twice. So don't worry. It can be worse. Because you could have a baby brother who keeps reminding you of your screw ups."

"Or older brothers." I added.

"Maybe when you can give me more proof then maybe." He shot me a smile before pulling off his jacket and handed it to me. "Get some sleep." I saw a sign telling us the nearest hotel was nearly an hour away. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

 **End of Christina's POV**


End file.
